


Happy Festive Holiday Whatever Celebration

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI/Reboot
Genre: M/M, McCoy/Chekov - Freeform, ST ensemble, STXI, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Anonymous) Posted 2009-12-19 09:46 am to ST KinkMeme II.  Chekov isn't sure what to buy McCoy for Christmas. McCoy is just surprised that Chekov considered to get him anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Festive Holiday Whatever Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chekov was going through the catalogs on his PADD. He'd thought of everything possible to get for his best friend for Christmas. Or whatever the Captain has decided to call the ship wide celebration.

At first he flicked through the selections of candies, cookies, cakes, pies. No. The doctor would not appreciate the sweets. He was always giving Kirk and Scotty hell for not following their diets. Peaches would be good, he thought with a smile. But the price for shipping fresh fruit was a bit beyond what he wanted to spare on an ensign's pay.

Clothing was out. He'd witnessed the man's reaction to the birthday shirt the Captain had gifted him with. "Damnit, Jim, you know I hate wearing clothes I didn't buy. I'm a doctor, not a model!"

So, that ruled out at least half of the catalogs. Okay. That left a few choices. There had to be something here Chekov could afford and Leonard would appreciate.

Except. McCoy chose his own music, so that left out another choice. He never paid for a vid if he could watch it for free. He didn't collect anything that Chekov knew about. Sighing, the young man tossed aside the Padd. It seemed like it was time to get serious.

That afternoon he waited for Nurse Chapel to finish her shift in Sickbay. He was waiting outside her cabin when she arrived to change for dinner.

"Pavel, what is it? Can I help you?

"I hope very much, Christine," he said, "It is first Christmas with me and Doctor. I have looked for proper gift. Have found nothing. You can help?"

"Oh. Well, I don't really… Pavel, you know how he is. You've seen how he is," Chapel said with a grin. "The med staff usually gets together to buy him a bottle of the good stuff. But that's not what you want, right?"

Chekov shook his head. "Nyet, would like gift to mean something. Be personal."

"That's what I thought. But, damn, Pavel, I haven't got a clue what would be appropriate. I guess you've run through all the normal sort of stuff?"

"Da. Yes, have many catalogs. No gift yet." He shrugged, and sighed.

"Maybe you should check with the Captain. He's known Dr. McCoy a few years now. At least give it a shot."

"I will. Thank you, Nurse Chapel." Chekov left Christine. "I hope you get a good idea, kid." She shook her head. Since McCoy and Chekov had been dating, the doctor had seemed calmer. She was ready to support and nurture anything that kept McCoy in a mellow, well, mellower temper.

Captain Kirk was off duty, so Chekov went to the Rec Room, knowing the man would end up there eventually. Kirk had appointed himself chief decorator for the whatever party. So far he had strung fairy lights across the ceiling, and boughs of fake greenery along the walls. Chekov had to admit it looked pretty cheery.

New today, though, was a very large open cargo crate that had been placed in the middle of the room. Several of the crew were watching someone who was bent over the side of the crate. After a moment there was a loud voice emanating from the crate.

"Hey! Help! Pull me out. I'm off balance. Damn!"

Pavel couldn't help a giggle that escaped him when he recognized the voice as belonging to Kirk himself. He watched from across the room while the Captain was helped to stand upright.

"Look at this," Kirk said gleefully. He held up a box of shiny colored balls. "Chr… Uh, tree ornaments." He looked back into the crate. "There's a tree in here too. Artificial, sorry. A real one would have been nice." He shrugged. "Okay, let's get all this stuff unloaded so we can see what we got."

The Captain had ordered much more than a tree and ornaments. There were more lights, and swags, and wreaths. Tinsel, icicles, bows, ribbons. And not to forget the chotchkies. Angels, Mr. and Mrs. Claus, Reindeer and sleigh, snowmen and snowwomen, menorah, dreidels; the mat, cup, candles, of the Quanza Celebration. And much more Chekov couldn't identify.

Chekov perked up. Maybe the Captain really could help him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Christmas, or rather, Happy Festive Holiday Whatever Celebration, came after a whirlwind of decorating, gift making for some and gift wrapping for most. Captain Kirk, who had taken the day off, was so worn out by the time the day finally arrived, he was too exhausted to do more than sit back and smile.

Alpha shift from the bridge went down together to join the Celebration. Chekov was incredibly nervous as he waited for Dr. McCoy. He grabbed a cup of punch and took a seat at one of the tables. Over at the tree, Uhura and Spock were exchanging gifts. African art for him, Vulcan art for her. She looked very pleased. Spock -- looked like Spock.

It was well past the hour when the med staff should have gotten off duty. When Chapel and M'Benga appeared with a pissed off McCoy, Chekov cringed internally, and slunk down in his chair. This was not how he wanted to see his friend today.

"Damnit, I have better things to do! This is all foolishness!"

"Leonard H. McCoy," Chapel snapped. "Just because you're bitter, doesn't mean you have to take it out on us. Now, behave yourself and have a drink."

Chapel walked off one way, and M'Benga the other. McCoy was left standing in the middle of the room. He looked around at the other members of the Enterprise crew. They all seemed to be having a good time. Hell, he decided after a longer look, they were having a very good time. Well, Jim and his crazy idea had worked after all. The CMO spotted the laden food table, and went to help himself.

He was coming back with a heavily laden plate when he saw Chekov. He headed towards his boyfriend and put his goodies down beside him. Surprising the young man, he leaned over and kissed Chekov's cheek before sitting down.

"You are in good mood, Len," Chekov said with a little smile. McCoy's good mood would help with what he was about to do. He pulled out the gaily wrapped and beribboned package he had been holding on his lap.

"For you, Len. I… hope you like."

Leonard took the gift and looked at it with a strange expression on his face. "You got me something," he stated flatly. He was almost positive the soft whatever inside the gift wrap was an article of clothing.

"Da. Yes." Chekov nodded.

"Oh, hell." McCoy very carefully put the gift down next to his plate, and practically stalked to the tree. He rummaged around, and finally had to get on his hands and knees. Crawling under the branches, he found what he wanted. He hid it behind his back as he walked slowly to the table.

"Uh, here, kid. Something I thought you'd like." He handed the plain bag over, and sat next to his boyfriend.

Chekov looked at the tag on the bag. All it said was, 'Chekov.' "You did not want me to know?"

McCoy looked at Pavel. He smiled guiltily. "I didn't think you'd get me anything. I, uh, didn't want you to feel bad, you know, if you didn't."

"Leonard, you are foolish man. Let's open together, da?"

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea."

It was a contest to see who could get into their gift first. McCoy won, tearing through the glitzy paper, while Chekov tried to carefully untape the top of the bag.

"Kid," the doctor said in an exasperated huff, "here." McCoy reached over and ripped the bottom of the bag. Something bright, rich red, fell out and puddled on the table. Chekov grabbed it before it tumbled onto McCoy's abandoned plate.

He looked up just in time to see his boyfriend carefully unfolding his gift. He grinned broadly as Leonard shook out the grey sweatshirt. The grey Ole Miss sweatshirt that was just like the ragged one Leonard wore in his quarters. The one he refused to part with. The one Chekov would wear when he could. Just because.

"Aren't you gonna look at what you got," McCoy asked quietly. His eyes were shiny-bright, his cheeks were pink, and he was smiling expectantly.

"Oh, yes, da." Chekov unfolded… his red Ole Miss sweatshirt. "Len!" Chekov moved to confront his boyfriend, and put his arms around his waist. He looked into his face and studied it carefully. "This, it means something."

"Well. Yeah. I guess. I, um. Well, you keep wearin' mine. Thought you'd like your own."

"I do not think so, Len." Chekov shook his head. "I think you like seeing me in your school colors."

McCoy scratched his chin for a second. "Well, Pavel, that could be true." His hazel eyes brightened for a moment. "Course, I wouldn't mind seeing you out of colors too. If you get what I mean?" He winked.

Chekov looked dazed for a moment. He let go of Leonard's waist and slung the sweatshirt over his shoulder. He picked up McCoy's full plate. "I think, Doctor, that you will enjoy your food much better in your quarters." He looked over his shoulder as he slowly started walking across the Rec Room.

It only took a second for McCoy to toss his own sweatshirt over his shoulder and catch up with Chekov. By the time the pair got to the door, they were walking very fast.

The Captain leaned over and tapped Scotty on the shoulder. "Have those credits for me? I said it'd be by the end of Whatever Day."

Uhura looked at Kirk. Her eyes narrowed sharply as she stared at him. "Wait. You. You gave them the idea. You set it up!"

"Hey now, wait. They asked. I couldn't lie to them. This was the best tri… uh, way to solve their, uh… problem. Uhura! I'm your Captain! Stop!" Kirk was yelling for help even though the Lieutenant hadn't moved or spoken.

While half the crew rushed to help, the other half gawked and laughed.

Spock leaned in to whisper. "Nyota, was it not your and Nurse Chapel's wish regarding the Doctor and the Ensign to, I believe you said, 'get them in the sack?' If so, as a direct result of the Captain's advice, the behavior we witnessed as they were leaving certainly presumes their intent is to copulate…"

"Shut up, Spock.

Spock's mouth snapped closed and his eyebrow flew up his forehead. There was a very surprised look on his face. After a moment, he shrugged. Humans, he thought, fascinating creatures. As long as they had no idea he considered them so. Especially not the female of the species.

He turned back to where Uhura had just confiscated the Captain's winnings.

"Why? It's not fair!"

"Just consider this your contribution to their wedding present."

"Bachelor Party."

"Shower."

Kirk sighed. "Reception."

That was what Uhura had been waiting for. "Deal!" She held her hand out for Kirk to shake.

"Deal," he grumbled.

* * * * * * * * * *

In McCoy's quarters, he and Chekov switched off the comm. "Well, kid, all we have to do now is set a date," Leonard said with a grin.

"Nyet. Someone must ask Mama and Papa's consent. Then propose. With ring. Then…"

The End

 

Check out Ole Miss Champion Crew Sweatshirt here http://ole-miss.bncollege.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/BNCBHomePage?storeId=13557&amp;catalogId=10001&amp;langId=-1 (page good 1-1-10)


End file.
